What Hurts the Most
by Shiva-Goddess of Destruction
Summary: It's a song Fic about Drake and Mione


Title: What Hurts The Most

Author: The Lifeless Wonder

Rating: K

Pairings: Hermione/Draco

Summary: This is a song fic on a country song called "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. It tells exactly what hurts the most. It's got nothing bad in it, so please read, review, and enjoy.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, _

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then _

_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while _

_Even though goin on _

_With you gone_

_Still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again _

_I pretend I'm okay _

_But that's not what gets me_

Draco had done it again. He hated how he always messed every good thing in his life up. Hermione had left that afternoon, deciding he "wasn't worth it because he didn't love her". All he thought was how could he **not** love her. She was perfect. He had never seen anyone quite as intelligent or quiet as loyal or quite as brave. He didn't know what to do as she walked out of his life.

_What hurts the most, _

_was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, _

_what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

Three days later, Draco had a doctor's appointment. He decided to walk as he "needed the exercise", when really he just wanted to pass Hermione's apartment. When he passed all their old friends, he smiled warmly at them and started talking to them, pretending like nothing had happened. Inside, he felt like he was drowning.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing _

_you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_It's hard to force that smile _

_when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, _

_gettin dressed, _

_livin with this regret_

_But I know _

_if I could do it over_

_I would trade, _

_give away _

_all the words that I saved _

_in my heart _

_that I left unspoken_

When Draco got home that night, he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and his wand. He locked and warded the door, just in case. He didn't think he could go on, if it wasn't for the fire whiskey. He decided that it wasn't fair that his one true love had left him in the dust. Apparently she had moved out of her apartment two days ago and had left town. No one knew where she was.

_What hurts the most, _

_is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, _

_what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

When Draco finally went to bed, he decided that he had to get her back, but how. He knew how, he had to prove to her that he loved her. He had an idea, but was loathe to implement it. He knew it would take a letter, a letter written in his blood and with care and love.

_What hurts the most, _

_was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_And never knowing, _

_what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

Draco slept for a day and a half before his dreams became too much. He didn't know what it was, but he felt he had to chase after Hermione, to prove his love to her. Later that day, he packed his bags and wrote two letters. One to his boss, saying he was leaving, and one to Hermione, saying he was coming after her.

_not seein that lovin you_

_that's what I was tryin to do_

Hermione received a letter five days after leaving Draco from said person. She read it and began to cry. She couldn't help it. He actually loved her and was coming after her. She read the letter again and the verse from her favorite song stuck out.

"What hurts the most,

was being so close

And having so much to say

And watchin you walk away

And never knowing,

what could have been

And not seein that lovin you

Is what I was tryin to do"

The letter actually sang the song, and she knew what it meant. She knew that he loved her and this was his way of saying it. She knew that he would probably never voice it, but she knew it and he knew it and that's all that matters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What'd ya think? If you liked it then tell me, and if not… tell me that as well. If you didn't like it then tell me why so I can fix it. Thank you for reading…

- The Lifeless Wonder


End file.
